


Tell Me a Story

by paper_moons



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prompt Fill, Thumb-sucking, agere, that last one is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_moons/pseuds/paper_moons
Summary: Fill for a prompt on the Dragon Age kinkmeme. The original prompt was:sooo this tends to be a pretty unpopular kink but hey, you never know your lucki'm just looking for anything involving Varric looking after any of his friends who need a bit of time to be little. he comforts them and maybe tells them some nice, child-friendly stories?? c:
Relationships: Anders & Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little thing way back in 2015 and remembered I never posted it anywhere besides the kinkmeme board, and since 2020 is the year I post my writing, here it is. It's one of the few pieces that I'm actually happy with from back then. And I do want to clarify that this was for *Nonsexual Ageplay*, I do not write anything where the regressor has sex.
> 
> And if the original prompter happens to find this fill again, let me just say...hey babe, feel free to hit me up with prompts again sometime ;)

Varric had been working on the latest chapter of _Hard in Hightown_ when he heard it. A knock at the door. What was today again? He wasn't expecting any distractions. The dwarf made a noncommittal grunt, and whoever was on the other side took it as permission to enter.

The door creaked open, and Varric finished the sentence he was writing before looking up. It was Anders. Now this was a surprise; he hadn't been expecting a visit from the mage of all people. Not today at least.

"Ah, hello Varric. Not too busy I hope?"

"Just writing."

"Right..."

A silence stretched out between them when Anders failed to speak further.

"Did you need something?" Varric asked, going back to writing. He was fairly certain he knew what the other man wanted, but he'd have to ask for it. They both knew how this worked.

Anders continued to fidget in the doorway. "I was wondering if you might...tell me a story?"

There it was. He wanted a story. But this wasn't the same as Varric telling him any old story over a pint or two, or even the same as him telling anyone else a story. This was Anders wanting to escape, to have someone look after him. This was Anders wanting to be little. Just a little boy, and not the revolutionary he was turning out to be.

It wasn't something they did regularly, though lately the mage had been stopping by more and more often. Each time he did, he looked more haggard and the circles under his eyes grew darker. Clearly things were starting to get to him, but Varric kept his mouth shut. Talking about Anders' problems wasn't part of the deal. No, the deal was to help him relax and forget about the world for awhile. Create a nice little deception for the two of them to live in. And if there was one thing Varric was good at it was lying.

"Of course I can, Blondie," he told him with a crooked smile. Immediately the words caused a visible change in the mage, some of the tension already leaving him. Anders quickly slipped in the room and shut the door behind him, locking it with a _click_.

Varric set aside his papers and stood. The man...no, the boy, he corrected himself, had closed the distance between them and was hugging him. A child's way of saying thank you. Varric returned the hug, patting his back a few times before attempting to move away. He forgot how clingy Anders could be when he was little. "But let's get you changed first," he wrinkled his nose and added, "or maybe a bath and then clothes." That was usually how it went anyway. Bath, clothes, story, and a nap.

Anders pouted but didn't argue. Blondie was under the impression that he wasn't worth anybody's time, so he never talked back when someone was indulging their time on him. Especially if he was little.

He helped him in the long process of removing his many layers of clothing. If he hadn't, they would have been standing around all night while Anders fiddled with the many clasps and buckles. Once undressed, Varric had Anders sit in the tub as he filled it with water he had warmed over the fire. Shivering, the boy hugged his legs to himself and watched silently as the water was poured in.

While Varric took a washcloth to his body, the little mage contented himself with splashing lightly at the water. Every now and then a giggle would escape him. When it was time to wash his greasy blond locks he fussed very little, and simply sighed and relaxed into his caregiver's touch after a moment. It was nice to see that last bit of tension in his shoulders melt away.

Helping him step out of the tub, Varric set about toweling off Anders' body and hair. As he did so he couldn't help but notice how skinny the mage had gotten.

"You have got to start taking better care of yourself, Blondie," Varric muttered. All he received in response was a small whine. With a sigh he realized Anders probably thought he was mad at him. It still surprised him how sensitive he could be in this headspace. "I'm not mad," the dwarf clarified.

That seemed to settle him back down, and Anders allowed him to continue drying him off. Once that was done, Varric carelessly threw aside the towel and retrieved what he needed to dress the boy. A simple pair of pants, a loose shirt, and a thick cloth. Little mages, he had learned, often had accidents in their sleep. And neither of them liked the resulting wet sheets.

Varric adjusted the cloth around Anders to act as a nappy before helping him step into the pants. When he had finished dressing him, Anders brought a hand up to suck on his thumb with a soft sigh. Without his usual garb and feathers he looked positively tiny.

With that done, Varric went over his mental checklist. He bathed him, got him some fresh clothes... "Alright Blondie, looks like it's time for your story," he declared, not missing the way Anders' eyes lit up.

Sitting on the bed, Varric waited for the mage to join him. When Anders remained at the edge of the bed shifting somewhat nervously from foot to foot, Varric rolled his eyes before beckoning him to sit next to him. The little mage required no further encouragement, and he clambered onto the bed to sit in the indicated spot.

"And what story does my baby want to hear tonight?" Varric asked with a soft smile.

Anders tentatively nuzzled closer to the dwarf's side. "The one about cats, Daddy," he answered quietly, the thumb in his mouth causing his words to slur slightly.

Varric chuckled. Of course his little mage wanted to hear that one. He hardly ever asked for any other story. Putting on his best storyteller voice he began, "Long ago, the mice had a general council to consider what measures they could take to outwit their common enemy, the Cat..."


End file.
